


I bathe there, too!

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Killian and Emma should lock the door [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awkward dinner in the Jones house after Henry saw something he didn't want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bathe there, too!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is just a tiny story I had stuck in my head after reading a story about Killian and Emma...let's say having fun in the bathtub.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT nor any of its characters.

At early Sunday morning, there was an awkward silence at the Jones' breakfast table.

"I want waffles, mommy.", the little Dawn squeaked from her highchair. Emma rolled the eyes at her daughter. "Sweety, I made French toast with strawberries. I thought you liked French toast?" "But today, I want waffles!", the little girl protested with a begging look in her little green eyes. Before Emma could say anything else, Killian had already gotten up and hopped behind the counter to make waffles.

"Fine, let Daddy make you waffles. But at least eat the strawberries. The waffles will take a while." She ruffled her daughter jet black hair and shock her head at the victorious grin in her daughters face. That little pirate. Or more, daddy's little princess. Had her wrapped around his finger since day one.

Killian was busy mixing the ingredients for the waffles. "Do you want waffles, too, son?", he asked Henry.

The teenager had been quiet for the whole morning and was just focused on his French toast. When he didn't answer, Emma had enough.

"Kid, get over it. Just forget it happened. It's not such a big deal.", she stated annoyed at her son's behavior.

Henry looked up to his mother and gave her a not so nice glare. "I will never get this out of my head. Never! I bathe there, too!", he complained. Then he motioned his hand towards little sister, who was currently focused on eating little strawberries from her plate. "She bathes there!"

At his words his sister gave him and her mother a distressed look. "I don't want to bath!"

"Me neither, little one.", Henry muffled.

Killian just got himself busy with making the waffles, because he was too embarrassed to cut in.

"Please, kid. You saw us…", she paused, weighting her words due to her daughters presence. "…do it. I mean you have living proof that we do. There is nothing wrong about it. I'm sorry we have forgotten lock the bathroom door. Believe me, Killian was so embarrassed, he will never forget to do so again."

"Well, I'm just glad I'm no walking prove of that." Henry make a disgusted face.

"Actually, Neal and I…" But Emma was cut off by both her son and her husband, who wanted no details about that. Ever.

While busy helping a now happily squealing Dawn with her waffles, Emma shot her teenage son a wicked grin.

"And I know, that in fact you do it, too. Regina told me she…interrupted you and Grace just a week ago."

And now, it was Henry's turn to blush and look down at his plate with embarrassment.


End file.
